The Pool
by Kharma
Summary: Nick, Sarah and Warwick get a surprise


Disclaimer: The guys on CSI don't belong to me, even though I wish they did (especially Greg and Grissom).

Notes: This isn't set in any particular series, so no spoilers.  It is also my first proper CSI fic, so if I've got anything wrong I apologise.

Reviews are always welcome, good or bad.  If you must give me a bad review please make it a constructive one.

THE POOL

"Gil Grissom, what are you doing now?"

Gil looked over to see Catherine Willows standing in his office doorway.  She looked amused to see what he was doing.

"Nothing!" he said.

"Nothing, huh.  So how did that mistletoe get up there?"

He looked up.  "I have no idea," he said innocently.  The innocent look was ruined by the fact that he was halfway up a ladder with a hammer in his hand.

Catherine smiled.  "Who are you hoping to get under there?  Sarah?"

Gil's head snapped up.  "What?  What makes you think that?"

"Relax Gil, I'm kidding.  I know you're not interested in Sarah like that."  She stopped speaking and looked at him curiously.  "Are you?"

He snorted.  "Don't be ridiculous.  I'm in love with someone else."

Catherine walked into the office and shut the door behind her.  "Really!  Who would that be?"

Gil smiled.  "Come over here and I'll tell you."

Catherine shook her head.  "I'm staying right here.  You can tell me from where you are."

Gil smiled mischievously.  "But it's a secret."

Catherine sighed.  "You know, you an be such a child sometimes."

Gil didn't say anything; he just stood there and smiled.

"Fine," she huffed, walked over.  "Who is it?"

He leant down and whispered in her ear.  "You."

Catherine looked at him, shocked.  Gil was still smiling as he looked at her.  She tried to speak but nothing actually came out.

"W-what did you say?" she eventually managed to squeak.

"I love you, Catherine."

"Oh!"

"Is that all you can say?"

"I'm a little shocked here, Gil.  Just give me a second would you?"

"Okay," he said.  "But there's just one more thing."

"What?" she asked.  He had already turned her life upside down with just three little words, what else could he have to say to her?

"This," Gil whispered, just before he kissed her.  The kiss started as just a gentle brush of his lips against hers, but after a few seconds Catherine's hands crept around his neck to bring him closer and Gil wrapped his arms round her waist.  The kiss deepened and soon they had lost all awareness of where they were.  They didn't even seem to notice Warwick come into the office and quietly leave again without saying anything.

A few minutes later, Warwick walked into the break room whistling.

"What are you so happy for?" Sarah asked.

Instead of answering, he walked across the room, opened a cupboard drawer and pulled out a piece of paper.  After looking at it for a few moments, he smiled gain.

"I win," he said.

Sarah was shocked.  "What?"

"I called December 23rd, so I win."

Nick had just walked in and couldn't believe what he was hearing.  "No way!"

Warwick grinned.  "'Afraid so.  I win the pool so pay up, both of you."

Sarah snatched the paper out of his hand.  "Show me that."  She looked over at Nick disbelievingly.  "He's right."

Grissom and Catherine walked in.  "Who's right about what?" Cath asked.

"Nothing, Cath."  Warwick mumbled, quickly trying to hide the paper behind his back.

Sarah was trying her hardest not to laugh at the guilty look on Warwick's face, so she completely missed the amused look that flashed between Catherine and Grissom.

"Sarah," Grissom said, sternly.  "What's going on?"

She tried to look innocent.  "Nothing's going on."

Catherine and Gil knew exactly what was on the piece of paper the Warwick was unsuccessfully trying to hide behind his back because Catherine had found it a few weeks before when she was looking for something in the break room.

Catherine turned to Nick.  "Care to explain what's going on, Nicky?"

Nick coughed.  "Not really, Cath."

She smiled.  "Didn't think so."  She walked over to the counter and poured two mugs of coffee.  Holding one out to Grissom, she smiled at the three younger CSI's who were looking backwards and forwards between her and Grissom, who was still standing in the doorway, not saying anything.

As Grissom walked across the room to get his coffee, he could feel them watching him and he could imagine what they were thinking.  He knew at least one of them had seen him and Catherine in his office earliest, because he had heard the door open close, he just didn't know who it was.

Grissom locked eyes with Catherine as he took his first sip from the mug she held out for him and he smiled when he saw the amusement in her eyes.  Deciding to torment the other three, he leant down and gently brushed his lips against hers.  "Thanks for the coffee, Cath," he said before turning and walking out of the room without looking at anybody else.

Catherine almost burst out laughing when she saw the confused looks on the faces of her friends and colleagues.  Sarah was sitting on the couch with her mouth open and looked totally shocked.  Nick kept looking between the doorway and Catherine and Warwick just stood there, staring out the door and smiling.

Catherine picked up her coffee mug and leaned back against the counter.  "So, what's up with you guys?" she asked innocently.

They all turned to look at her.  "What's up with us?" Sarah asked in disbelief. "Catherine, Grissom just kissed you!"

Catherine nodded.  "I know he did." She smiled mischievously.  "What's the matter, Sarah?  You jealous?"

Sarah just stood there, mouth opening and closing without any sound actually coming out.  "Close your mouth, Sarah." Nick said.  "You look like a fish."

Sarah shot him a warning glare and he wisely decided to shut up.  Nobody said anything for a few minutes and eventually Catherine couldn't stand it anymore.

"Who won the pool?" she asked, still smiling.

Nick, Warwick and Sarah all tried to look innocent.  "What pool?" Nick asked,

Catherine sighed and put down her coffee mug.  "The pool on when Gil and I would get together."

Realising that there was no way to deny it, Warwick raised his hand.  "That would be me, Cath.  I picked today's date."

Catherine held out her hand.  "Can I see the bet's, Warwick?"

He handed it over to her and she looked at it, smiling.  Putting it back down on the counter, she turned and walked out of the room.

"Oh, by the way," she said, stopping just outside the door.  "You didn't win, Warwick."

"What?" he asked, confused.  "I say you and Grissom in his office earlier, Cath."

"I know you did, but the pool was for our first kiss, right?" she asked.

The other three nodded and Catherine smiled.  "In that case, Greg actually won," she said as she walked away.

She started laughing as she heard the other three all rushing to get the piece of paper and check when it actually happened.

The End.


End file.
